People wear heavy coats and jackets when it's cold, and have to take it off and carry the coats and jackets around when it is hot. The present invention is a “Scarfie” or scarf with sleeves, which allows a person to wear it in place of a jacket, and would not have to take it off and carry it around when the environment turns warm. The present scarf has sleeves at the ends of the scarf for inserting arms and hugging themselves to keep warm when the weather turns cooler.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.